Technical Field
The present invention relates to efficient graph optimization.
Related Art
Optimization of a graph, e.g. by reducing average shortest path length, is a fundamental problem in graph theory. Conventional approaches are based on the calculation of the objective function itself, e.g. average shortest path length. However, as a practical matter, the computation time of the objective function can be prohibitive for large graphs.